


Accidents Happen

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents do happen and no one can do anything about them. Not even when they take away a loved one. Stefon is left alone in the world, sad and confused on what to do. Two years after loosing the man he loved so very much, he’s back in his life. The only thing keeping them apart is life and death, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found on tumblr. Thought I'd enclude it cause it makes more sense with it. 'You died like two years ago and I’ve been grieving your death and all of a sudden you’re standing in the middle of my living room telling me you’re a ghost that never moved on and you had nowhere to go and found me again well hi i missed you oh oops I’m crying. '

Stefon and Seth hadn’t been a couple very long. Only about a year or so. In that year, the two had moved in together and even adopted a dog together. They were living happily together. Seth was a news anchor and Stefon had moved up from barista to a bartender slash bouncer at one of his infamous clubs. Their lives were going perfect. They couldn’t be happier together. Seth was mostly glad on how much Stefon had grown.

Within a year, he had stopped going nightly to clubs and getting high as a kite on some new synth drug some interesting character gave him. He’d stop staggering into their apartment at ungodly hours of the morning. Now he would only go out to clubs on weekends, occasionally accompanied by Seth.

Life was perfect.

Sometimes, perfect comes to a screeching halt.

Stefon was working late at the club, picking up a sick employees shift. He had just slid a customer their drink when his phone began to go off in his pocket. Thinking it was Seth, he answered it without hesitation.

“Sorry hon, I’m workin a lat-“ Stefon stopped.

“Hi, is this Stefon Zolefsky-Meyers?”

“Yessum,” something in the back of his mind began to tell him that something wasn’t right with this phone call.

“This is Dr. Collins at the NYU Hospital Center.”

“Is everything alright?” Stefon gestured to his boss that he had to take a call. His boss nodded and Stefon stepped into the back room where the music wasn’t blaring in his ears.

“Well, no.”

Stefon found a chair in the break room and sat down. His heart began to sink.

The doctor continued to explain, “there was an accident at the NBC studio. A light fixture fell down…” he was trying his best to ease into it gently. “There were a lot of injuries…”

“Is my husband-“ Stefon began to ask before he was cut off.

“He’s in critical condition right now. We’re monitoring him and we’re doing all we can.”

Stefon sat motionless. Everything and nothing swarmed through his head. All he could think about was his husband and his safety. It must’ve been a little while since Stefon said anything and the doctor began to speak again.

“Mr. Zolefsky?”

“Meyers, please,” he insisted, finding his voice.

“Mr. Meyers,” the doctor corrected, “you’re welcome to come down and see him at any point. Due to the circumstances, you may stay as long as you wish.”

“I’ll be down there as soon as I can.”

“I will see you soon. Goodnight.”

“Thank you,” he said before hanging up his phone.

Without hesitation, Stefon stood up and went back out to the bar and found his boss. He pulled him aside and explained to him what the phone call was all about. Thankfully his boss let him leave and before he knew it, Stefon was outside practically running to the subway at quarter after one in the morning.

Twenty minutes later Stefon burst through the doors of the hospital. He rushed up to the receptionist desk and asked for his husband, Seth Meyers. The nurse flagged down a doctor and she pointed to Stefon and mouthed ‘husband’. The doctor frowned and approached Stefon and extended his hand to him.

“I’m Dr. Collins, we spoke on the phone.”

Stefon wasn’t much for formal handshakes, but he made an exception and shook his hand. “Right. How is he? Can I-“

“Please, take a seat.”

He did as he was told. Calmly and slowly Dr. Collins did his best to explain what had happened. There was more internal damage than they thought. A lot more. The doctor didn’t need to say anything more, Stefon just knew what he was trying to say. Tears brimmed his eyes as he put his hands over his face. The last thing he remembers hearing the doctor say was “I’m sorry” before he completely broke down.

The funeral was held a few days later. Stefon stood between Seth’s brother, Josh, and his father. A good portion of the people that knew Stefon were quiet surprised with his attire. It was still Stefon regardless, black boots and black skinny jeans. But everyone noted that not once had they ever seen the younger man in a white button down, suit jacket, and even a tie.

Somewhere towards the middle of the line, a blonde woman approached Stefon and smiled sadly to him. She opened up her arm for a half hug which he happily took. “How you doing sweetie?” she asked.

“I feel lost, Amy,” he hugged her gently, “there’s a part of me missing.”

She nodded, “I know, sweetie.”

He sniffled a bit and pulled away, still holding her hand though. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay,” she nodded, “Shoulder has to heal for a few weeks before physical therapy starts.”

“And the others?”

“Some are still in recovery and send their regards to you and the family. The rest are doing alright and should be here later on.”

Stefon nodded.

“I’m here for you, sweetie. You know that.”

“I know, Amy. It means a lot.”

The rest of the day, Amy did not leave Stefon’s side. Despite his height compared to hers, she gave him a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. She was proud of him when he was able to get through the service without completely breaking down. At one point, he did have to hold Amy’s hand. Other than that, he kept himself calm through the service.

It was at the cemetery that finally got to him, Amy still by his side through the whole thing. It was her that really got them together. Always pushing Seth on him till he finally gave in and listened to his heart. Amy was one of their best friends, and she was needed more than ever.

Amy didn’t leave his side when he went up to say his final goodbye to his husband. He kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them gently on the casket.

“I’ll always love you, Seth Meyers,” he managed to choke out before breaking down. Amy did her best to comfort him, especially with an injured shoulder.

Thankfully two of the other mutual friends of theirs, Cecily and Andy, approached the two and wrapped their arms around Stefon. It was easier on Amy’s shoulder if he attacked one of them, as their injuries weren’t as grand as hers. The hugging went on for a long time. It was going to be rough, but they’d manage without Seth Meyers in their lives. Somehow.

Two long years had gone by. Stefon had worked his way up the employment ladder and was now owner of one of the clubs he had bartended at. Very soon after the death of his husband, he had moved out of their apartment and found another closer to the club. It made it easier for his late nights of drinking and staggering into his apartment drunk at four in the morning.

Stefon had refused to date. It took him two and a half months to be able to take off his wedding ring. For another couple of months he wore it around his neck as a necklace on a chain just long enough to hide under his shirts. After a year had passed, he finally took it off and put it on his keyring. It was always on person at all times. To him, it was his way of thinking that Seth was with him always.

On the night of Stefon’s 28th birthday, he decided against going out and just stay in and get smashed there. He had taken a shower and changed into some comfy pjs and was ready for a movie night to keep his mind clear.

He walked into the living room and flipped on the light, very confused on to what he saw. Standing in the middle of the living room was his late husband.

“Seth?” Stefon managed to choke out.

“Surprise and happy birthday, hon,” he smiled.

“Uh, I’m 104 percent you’re dead… I saw them burry you.” he shook his head, “If you’re alive, I’m going to make you  _wish_ you were 6 feet under.”

“Duly noted,” he nodded, “I am dead, yes. The funny thing about the after life is that you come back as a ghost if you have unfinished business. It took a  _while_ to find where you scampered off to. Two years it took to find you again. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Stefon didn’t realize he had been crying the entire time. It wasn’t until he put his hands over his mouth, like he would normally do anyway, when he felt the tears on his cheeks. He just couldn’t believe he could still see his husband. It looked like Seth. It sounded like Seth. But it wasn’t Seth. Not really.

There had been a silence in the apartment for a lot longer than Seth would’ve liked. He decide to do something about that.“Stefon, please say something. Anything. Please.”

He finally removed his hands and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. “I miss you.”

“I missed you too,” he smiled a bit to him.

“Fucking asshole,” a few more tears slid down his cheek.

“I was waiting for that,” Seth nodded. “Accidents happen. No one saw it coming. It wasn’t anyones fault, Stefon. Don’t blame you or anyone else for what happened. There was nothing that could’ve been done.”

“I wish you didn’t leave me… You were the single best thing to ever happen to me.”

“What about-“

He shook his head, “No. You were the single best thing to ever happen to me,” he repeated, more serious the second time.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Seth. Like you said… what happened was an accident.”

“You took off your wedding ring,” he noted.

“I left it on for about a year in some way shape and form. It’s on my keyring now. I like having it on person. It’s comforting. Keeping it around makes me feel like you were with me… I guess I was sort of right.”

“Sort of, yeah.”

Finally, the married couple sat down on the couch together. Stefon pulled his sleeves down to his palms, feeling very cold. Of course it was Seth, but it was a good kind of cold feeling. Part ‘this man is a ghost that is sitting next to me’ cold, and ‘this is actually comforting in the strangest way possible that if anyone else saw this they’d be running for the hills’.

The rest of the night was spent like they normally would have. Watching movies and kinda snuggling on the couch, just being a married couple kinda things. Seth questioned Stefon most of the night. What was he doing, how he’d been, questions about his job, and so on and so forth. A little while went by before Seth asked the question.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Stefon shook his head. “No.”

“Oh.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to date again. I still love you.”

Seth nodded. He sighed, at least, it looked like he did. “Listen, Stefon. As much as it hurts to say, and probably worse to hear, we’re not going to be able to make this work… It’s just not going to. I’m dead. You’re alive. This isn’t gonna be some romance novel, hon.”

Stefon nodded. “I know that. What if something were to happen to me-“

Seth cut him off, “No. I will  _not_ let you throw your life away. You’re too young.”

“So were you!” Stefon exclaimed.

That shut him up quite quickly. He was right. Seth had only been a little over 32 when he died. He was still young. Now here his husband was, 28 years old ,talking about killing himself.

Stefon sighed, “Like you said, accidents happen. I won’t kill myself, that I promise.”

“You better not…”

“I won’t,” he reassured. “It’s just a what if.”

“It’s a different story then,” he responded. “Stefon, I will stay around as long as you want me to.”

He nodded without another word to the conversation. And that he did.

A few months went by of the two being a sort of married couple again. Seth never went to work with Stefon. He just stayed around the apartment, waiting for Stefon to get home.

One night in particular, Stefon didn’t return home. Normally, he’d leave a voice mail to Seth to let him know he’d be running late if something came up. This time, nothing. Seth began to worry. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Stefon hadn’t changed it from the news since the last time they had the TV on.

_Breaking news! A major car accident just occurred at 5th and 28th, just out front of Maddison Square Garden. A four car pile up, many injured, a few dead. More on the story as it develops_

Seth shook his head. “No… I’m crazy thinking this…”

Thankfully, Stefon walked into his apartment and that relieved Seth of his current anxiety. “Jesus Christ, for a second I thought you were in that car accident,” he gestured to the TV.

Without saying a word, Stefon walked right up to Seth and kissed him passionately on the lips. Seth didn’t question it at all. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer.

In the background, Seth could still hear the TV.

_This just in! Some of the deceeced bodies have been identified, one of which being popular club owner Stefon Zolefsy-Meyers, husband to the late Seth Meyers of NBC’s Weekend Update who passed away two years prior._

Seth pulled away and looked at his husband. Stefon merely shrugged.

“Accidents happen, Seth Meyers.”


End file.
